Curable coating compositions based on a silane or siloxane containing at least two alkoxy groups bonded to silicon by Si--O--C bonds are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,648, U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,665, U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,881, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,645 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,799.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,074 describes the production of coatings of modified epoxy polymers with improved resistance to solvent, acid and base by forming an interpenetrating polymer network (IPN) of a polymerised epoxy resin network intertwined with a polysiloxane network formed by the hydrolytic polycondensation of silane groups. This is achieved by the simultaneous polymerisation, at substantially balanced reaction rates, of a mixture of epoxy resin and silane groups to form the two intertwined networks extending throughout the coating. An amine curing agent forms the epoxy network, and water distributed throughout the mixture causes the hydrolytic polycondensation of the silane groups. A preferred method for preparing the IPN is to react epoxy resin with an aminosilane capable of both hydrolytic polycondensation of the silane moiety and amine addition of the oxirane rings of the epoxy resin.
WO-A-96/16109 describes a fully cured non-interpenetrating network epoxy-modified polysiloxane coating composition prepared by combining water, a non-aromatic epoxide resin having more than one 1,2-epoxy group per molecule with an epoxide equivalent weight in the range of from 100 to about 500, a polysiloxane , an organo-oxysilane, a hardener component comprising a difunctional amine and/or an aminosilane, and a pigment or aggregate component. U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,835 describes a coating composition containing an ungelled reaction product of (i) at least 2 percent by weight of an amine having in a molecule thereof at least one amino hydrogen atom and at least one silicon atom directly bonded to a hydrolysable group, (ii) at least 4 percent by weight of a material containing at least one epoxide group, and (iii) a material selected from vinyl alkoxysilanes, non-functional organosilanes, organosilicates and partial hydrolysis products thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,406 describes a curable silicone composition comprising (i) an amine-functional organopolysiloxane and (ii) an acryl-functional organopolysiloxane selected from acryloxy-, methacryloxy or acrylamide-functional organopolysiloxanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,082 describes an anhydrous ungelled reaction product characterised in having a non-vinyl addition back-bone being essentially acrylyl-free, having a silicon content of up to about 12 percent, and derived from the reaction of (a) a condensation product having at least 2 amine-reactive acrylyl residues per molecule and (b) an amino silane.
EP-A-725088 describes a process for post-reacting polymers having acetoacetate functional groups comprising polymerising a monomer mixture comprising an acetoacetate-functional monomer and a vinyl monomer, and then after polymerisation post-reacting the acetoacetate-functional polymer product with an amino-functional silane.